


Two years later

by asthedayfades



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthedayfades/pseuds/asthedayfades
Summary: Clarke has been able to talk to Lexa through an unknown connection with the Allie Chip.





	Two years later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clexa Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clexa+Discord).



> I do not own these characters because if I did I would have them be together forever.

Clarke pulls out her notebook, not wanting to believe the date. Day 887, 730 days since Lexa was shot by Titus, 687 days since Priamfiya with no contact between either the Arc Ring or the bunker, and 722 days since Lexa has started to appear in her dreams. Clarke remembers the first few nights when the other woman began to appear in her dreams, only wanting to believe that she had just missed the other woman. It wasn't until one night where Lexa just pulls her into her arms that she starts to hope that it's really her. It took a long time for her to fully believe that it was the other woman, and it took seeing the Commanders before Lexa for her to realize what happened, it was the chip. She talked to Lexa one night about why she would still have a connection to the chip even if it wasn't inside her anymore, and Lexa had no idea either but since there has never been someone to remain alive after the chip was inserted there would be no way to know. So just like how anyone with the chip would be able to talk to the previous commanders when they slept, Clarke was able to talk to Lexa when she slept. She was also able to talk to the ones before Lexa, but most of them knew how important the two girls were to one another and let them have their time, all of them understanding when death takes a loved one too early and what they would give to spend another day with their loved one. Most nights they spend their time talking and getting to know more about each other, breaking out childhood stories. Other nights they can barely keep their hands off one another, but those nights always have a buildup to them just like the first time. There have been a few hard nights, when Lexa asked why Clarke wanted to stay with her instead of moving on was a big one. Clarke doesn't have an argument for that, at least one that she doesn't share. She cant forget about Lexa regardless of what she does. She keeps the drawing she did all those days ago on her person at all times, it what has gotten her through most of these days alone. Clarke knows that tonight will be a hard conversation. She visits what is left of Polis to pay her respects to the woman she loves and to to once again mutter out some curses for the man who killed her. She knows where she can find an actual bed from here stay here one year ago and quickly goes to sleep to get away from the reality of the situation. She quickly closes her eyes and lets sleep over come here, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.  
She opens her eyes and looks up and sees Lexa smiling at her. Clarke can't help but feel her heart speed up when here eyes meet with green eyes above her and the smile that comes onto her face. She quickly pulls lexa against her wanting to feel her body against her own.  
“Clarke” Lexa says with the smile on her lips that she knows is just for her and has always just been just for her. “What brought you to Polis? It's been a long time since you visited?”  
“I keep track of the days and it's the same reason that I came here a year ago. It's been two years since Titus shot you. I should come here to pay my respects. Its a custom that we had on the arc.” Clarke tightens her arms Lexa trying to have the feeling embedded in her mind.  
“Clarke I hate to tell you this but I have to go early tonight. The other commanders want me to try something. Besides you could use a night of sleep with me keeping you in this state.” Clarke can't help but let out a small pout at hearing this but understands.  
“I'll see you tomorrow right?” Clarke quickly goes to check because Lexa has had some nights where she was busy with the other commanders for several nights in a row.  
“You will see me soon. I love you Clarke.” Clarke just lets her jaw drop slowly because it took nearly two years for Lexa to say it back. Lexa quickly takes her leave and Clarke feels deep sleep take over. 

Clarke wakes up with the sun on her face and stretches silently, not remembering the last time she felt this rested. She hears a small knock on the door and she tense and gets her gun ready and opens it. In front of her is Lexa standing just as she was looking as god as when she was alive. “I told you I would see you soon”

Clarke stares at the woman in front her not believing what’s happening. She thinks that the last almost two years have just been delusional and that seeing the woman while awake. Maybe being in the city is what triggered it to get worse 

“Clarke? Did you not hear a word I just said. I explained why I’m here.” Clarke silently shakes her head no. “The commanders have always been able to bring one back from the meeting, it just have several prerequisites for it to happen and we could only do it once. They gave it to me. Knowing that being by your side during the day.” Clarke lets her jaw drop once again and quickly kisses the woman in front of her before pulling her into the room before dragging her onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a discord that I'm in as a remembrance of the two years since the Dark Day and when we as a fandom decided to hate Jroth. This is my attempt of a happy ending. Also I got the number of days from the wiki page. It has a full time line and is beautiful. Go check it out


End file.
